


I’m winking again just so you know

by poohsticks



Series: Queeroes of Olympus [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual leo, Drunk characters, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico goes out with his friends but ends up getting into a sticky situation.</p><p>Soulmates AU: You get stuck to your soulmate wherever you first touch them for 12hours.</p><p>Nico is a trans guy.<br/>Will is not straight (works with any non-straight headcannon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m winking again just so you know

Nico wasn’t drunk enough for this; for the noise, the people or even the music. Seriously though everyone in here was well over half the age of the music they were playing.  
  
He edged his way through the crowd towards the bar trying to relax as he waited in line. It was finally his turn, he asked for 4 glasses of water and four plastic cups were soon handed over from the pre poured collection behind the bar. He nodded his thanks and headed back out into the crowd water in hand.

He pushed past people most of whom were drunk and very loud. It was too warm and he was sweating under his binder.

Nico finally found Hazel. She was dancing with Frank, or well Frank was supporting her as she waved her hands to the music. Nico made eye contact with Frank and handed him one of the cups of water. He pointed a little way over his shoulder and when Nico stood on his tip toes he could see some of the others.  
  
Nico pushed past a few more people. He found Jason and piper making out and decided not to interrupt. Leo was trying to push some drunk girl off him with a strained smile. Nico shuffled closer and managed to help Leo get her standing, well more swaying, without spilling too much of the water.  
  
“Thanks dude.” Leo said into Nico’s ear as he took one of the glasses. “She was trying to kiss me. I didn’t want to be rude, she’s pretty after all. But you know that’s not my thing.”  
  
Leo reached out to steady the girl as she tried a dance move she was definitely not sober enough for. “Perc and Annabeth went that way.” He waved back towards the entrance. “I’ve got her. You should go, I got the impression Percy needs some water right now.”  
  
Nico headed off in the direction Leo had gestured. He found them just inside the entrance. Annabeth was supporting Percy who looked like he was close to throwing up, possibly not for the first time that night.

“Oh thank goodness.” Nico wasn’t sure whether Annabeth was happier to see him or the water. “You’re a lifesaver Nico.” He handed over some water. “He owes me for this. It’s definitely my turn to get drunk next time and then he can look after me.”

She tried to coax Percy’s head off her shoulder so he could take a drink. Nico tried to move out of the way as someone made their way out of the club, they stumbled and ended up brushing into Nico’s back. They didn’t get any further. They had stuck together. The other person seemed to be really confused; they kept trying to pull away but ended up just pulling Nico along with them causing him to slosh water on the floor.

Annabeth had given up trying to get Percy to drink and just let him lean on her. Instead she was grinning at an annoyed Nico. It was just his luck to find his soulmate when they were drunk and manage to get stuck back to back so he couldn’t even see their face.

The person had finally stopped moving but only because their phone had started ringing. They giggled as they tried to reach it from their back pocked which proved impossible as their arm was connected to Nico’s. They gave up when the phone stopped ringing. Then it started up again.

Annabeth decided it was tie to step in, she propped Percy up against the wall as best she could; then retrieved the phone and answered it.

“Finally Solace!” Yelled voice through the phone. “Where the fuck are you? You said you were going to be right behind!”

“Um actually.” Said Annabeth. But she didn’t get a change to explain before she heard a shout in the background at the other end of the phone.

“Give us a sec.” Said the voice, then there was some giggling before the other end f the line went quite for a while.  
  
While Annabeth was on the phone she wandered away from Nico and this Solace person to where it was quieter.  
  
“Okay.” The voice said suddenly. “I’m heading back, Connor forgot his coat but I’m sending the others home. Where are you?”

“Hey.” Annabeth began. “So your friend is actually in an…um…sticky situation right now. My name’s Annabeth.”  
  
“Oh shit, what’s he gone and done this time. Actually don’t tell me. I’ on my way just tell e where you are. Oh and I’m Travis by the way.”  
  
“We’re just in the entrance to the club where you left your friend.”  
  
“Okay, sure thing. I’m wearing an orange t-shirt if you need to spot me.” Then he hung up. Annabeth went to check on Percy while she waited for Travis. She also noticed that the Solace dude looked half asleep and Nico looked ready to commit murder, or at least grievous bodily harm.

When Travis arrived they decided it would be best for everyone’s sake if they all just went home. It had been a long enough night as it was. The only problem was Nico’s soulmate, or as his name turned out to be, Will.

They all spent far too long deliberating but in the end it was decided that they’d just pack Nico and Will off in a taxi to Nico’s house. It seemed like the easiest option seen as though Nico was pretty much sober and Will, well, wasn’t.  
  
The taxi driver had a good laugh at their expense but she was nice enough and even helped Nico get himself and Will to his front door before she drove off with a good story to tell.

***

Will woke up the next morning feeling groggy and in need of a large glass of cold water. He groaned and tried to roll over but found he couldn’t. He lifted an arm and it felt heavier then usual. He turned his head and only just got a good look before it was pulled back down.  
  
Will laughed for a good while. Trust him to find his soulmate while he was drunk and get attached on their backs.

“Hi Will.” Will said once he’d had finished laughing. “I’m Will. And you must be my soulmate.”  
  
“Nico.” muttered a grumpy voice. He felt he had a right to be grumpy though, regardless of the fact he’d found his soulmate. IT had been a very long and uncomfortable night. Nico didn’t have enough alcohol in his system to lull him to sleep unlike Will. And He had been forced to sleep in his binder which was not only uncomfortable and would leave him stiff in the morning but also something he desperately tried to avoid.  
  
Nico angled his head so he could see his bedside clock, it was only half ten. He groaned again. He had another three hours of this hell. Why couldn’t he have been one of those people that shook hands with their soulmate and just had to put up with holding hands all day?

“Not that I’m not glad to have slept with my soulmate before I even knew your name.” Will paused. “I just winked but I realise you can’t see my face so I thought I’d let you know. Anyway I hate to admit it but last night is a bit hazy so can you tell me how I came to be here while we wait for me to be able to see your face. Your face which must be truly adorable I might add. And I’m winking again just so you know.”

Nico groaned again. What had the universe gotten him into?


End file.
